<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>howling by yunyeos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383836">howling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/yunyeos'>yunyeos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls, Self-Indulgent, Tinnitus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/yunyeos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seonghwa needs a distraction so he calls San.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>howling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my tinnitus is pretty mild (its constant but not really high pitched or anything) but its still annoying 😔<br/>and sorry for the sad(ish) ending</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before the unstoppable noise in his ear began, listening to nature actually relaxed Seonghwa. He remembers easily falling asleep to the sound of a light breeze or rain, either from real showers that occurred from outside or a looped audio clip of it playing on his phone.</p><p>But lately, he doesn’t sleep much. He can’t, not when he crawls into bed so late that the world outside seems completely lifeless and quiet, and Seonghwa is unable to observe the silence because his ear doesn’t seem to have an “off” button.</p><p>Seonghwa frowns, hugging his spare pillow closer to his chest and staring up at his ceiling. Lying on his side usually makes his ear worse, but sleeping on his back has never been very comfortable for him. The noise continues and Seonghwa grows more restless with every moment.</p><p>After turning and tossing around for some time, Seonghwa presses his hands to the sides of his face and sighs helplessly.</p><p>He considers grabbing his phone but he knows it’s a bad idea. Staring at a screen in the dark is more than terrible for his eyesight, and if he turns on a light then he knows he will wake himself up even more.</p><p>Seonghwa reaches for his phone anyway, making sure to lower its brightness all the way before unlocking it and scrolling through his list of contacts. He narrows his list down to his closest friends, and then shortens it once more to which one of them is most likely to be awake at this hour.</p><p>He’s left to decide between Hongjoong and San. Hongjoong is always up late but Seonghwa knows it’s unlikely for him to check his phone as he is usually too immersed in his work. San is also likely to be awake in the latest hours of the night, and he is pretty responsive to his ringtone, so Seonghwa calls him.</p><p>San picks up quickly. “Hello? Seonghwa?”</p><p>“Were you sleeping?” Seonghwa asks.</p><p>“No, not at all. Just playing a game,” San says. “What’s up?”</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep and I need something to listen to,” Seonghwa explains, knowing that San will be understanding. “You can put me on speaker and keep playing, it’s okay.”</p><p>“Alright,” San laughs. There’s a sound of San putting his phone down on his desk. Seonghwa takes his phone away from his ear when he hears the sharp tapping of keyboard keys, which slowly decreases in volume and intensity. With an apologetic tone, San says, “Sorry, I’ll keep it down.”</p><p>“It’s fine. I can’t sleep because my room is too quiet, anyway,” Seonghwa chuckles, bringing his phone closer again. He decides to change the topic, not wanting to focus on anything else besides the sounds from San’s side of the call. “What are you playing?”</p><p>“Honestly? The Sims. I just started. Do you want me to make you?”</p><p>“Sure,” Seonghwa hums.</p><p>As San creates Seonghwa’s doppelgänger in the Sims, the two chat about nothing and everything at the same time. Seonghwa has always thought San had a nice voice, but he learns that it sounds much more pleasant when he’s in a more personal setting.</p><p>Seonghwa must be losing his own mind a little as the hour passes, his responses getting more and more incomprehensible. He’s pretty sure that he agreed to letting San give Simhwa (San’s idea) blue eyebrows at one point.</p><p>“Sannie, if I end up falling asleep, just hang up, okay?” Seonghwa mumbles.</p><p>“Mmkay,” San says. Seonghwa hears a few faint clicks coming from San’s mouse before San speaks up again, sounding pleased, “I finished! Hold on, I’ll send a photo.”</p><p>Seonghwa removes his phone from his ear to watch his screen light up with a text notification. “I got it,” he whispers.</p><p>“So? What do you think?”</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Seonghwa compliments, zooming in on the photo. Besides the blue eyebrows, San did a very impressive job on replicating him in the game. “You did a nice job.”</p><p>“What a big ego you have,” San jokes.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that!” Seonghwa whines.</p><p>“I know, I know. Who should I make next?”</p><p>“You,” Seonghwa says.</p><p>“I’m not doing that. That won’t be fun.”</p><p>“How about I describe someone and you make him? The person I’m thinking of is super kind, has dimples, and is so good-looking that he makes me speechless,” Seonghwa says.</p><p>San huffs once he hears the word ‘dimples’.</p><p>“Seonghwa, I know for a fact that’s me.”</p><p>“You must have a big ego, too,” Seonghwa says, a smile spreading across his face. Talking to San is always fun.</p><p>The night continues and neither of them plan on ending the call anytime soon, even when both of their sentences are continuously interrupted by muffled yawns.</p><p>“I can’t hang up on you. You’ll never sleep if I do,” San remarks just before audibly taking a deep breath, probably fighting back another yawn.</p><p>Eventually, Seonghwa’s eyelids become heavy enough that he falls asleep first. He’s pretty sure that San was in the middle of saying something before his eyes slipped shut.</p><p>When he wakes up, his room is filled with natural light, indicating the early morning. He turns on his phone to check the time but sees that he’s still on the line with San, the call duration lasting just over seven hours.</p><p>“Ah, I told you to hang up,” Seonghwa says to no one in particular because he’s certain that San fell asleep. Seonghwa’s thumb hovers over his screen, hesitant before ending the call.</p><p>He decides to call San again, expecting him to not answer. Seonghwa leaves a voicemail when prompted to by the automatic tone.</p><p>“San-ah. I hope you went to bed and didn’t just doze off in your chair. It’s bad for your neck, you know that. Take care of yourself, okay?” Seonghwa pauses to grimace at himself. He figures that he must sound like a broken record at this point, but at least San will know that Seonghwa truly cares about him and his well-being.</p><p>“I hope you have a good morning, and thank you for helping me sleep. I really appreciate it,” Seonghwa finishes his message and hangs up.</p><p>Seonghwa leans off of his bed to charge his phone, and turns back around to recline on his back. He stares blankly at his ceiling, enjoying the birds chirp outside before feeling the familiar ringing return.</p><p>He sighs, disappointed. His phone call with San was more than a nice distraction, but now he supposes that he should return to reality.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>